Sairagin
(7 & 19) is a giant rhino-like alien child used as a Silver Imperial Army Monster of the Silver Imperial Army Zone. Character History Sairagin is a being from a race of giant aliens from Saira, a planet where his size is only natural, even though he appears big to smaller races. In order to distract Fiveman and use him in a scheme to stop their mecha, Galactic Merchant Dongoros gives him a paltry bribe of 5 dolyen to come to Earth to cause a ruckus; when he does, Dongoros plants a giant tack in the ground, costing ten million dolyen, that disables Land Gamma by blowing out one of its tires. After Land Gamma is disabled, Kazumi decides to investigate the "Galactic Warrior" feeling that it doesn't seem like a typical Zone opponent while Ken and the other Hoshikawa siblings decide to work on fixing Land Gamma. When FivePink arrives at Sairagin, she becomes attacked by him, with it using its pencils to attack her. When she realizes that its merely a child, she tries to speak with it using her younger brother Fumiya's linguistic abilities to translate. Through him, she finds out about Dongoros' bribery as well as its own problems, with it having problems at its school having failed its math classes due to not fully understanding simple arithmetic. Due to Kazumi's own abilities as a math teacher, she and Fumiya begin to tutor Sairagin, using its pencils as a visual aid to teach it how to add and subtract. When Dongoros realizes that Sairagin is not doing what he brought it to Earth to do, the Zone merchant unleashes Gorlin #06 to absorb it into an obedient genetic servant as well as an army of Vulgooru to prevent Fiveman from getting in his way. Forming FiveRobo, Fiveman start defending the alien, with FivePink and FiveBlack using their attacks of Zone's Vulgooru to teach addition while holding the blank Gorlin last for subtraction. With the lesson learned for Sairagin, FiveRobo destroys the blank Gorlin preventing it from absorbing the child. Happy with its lesson learned, Kazumi writes a huge "100" on Sairagin's tusk, with it happily leaving the planet with its new math skills. When the Galactic Wolf Gunther tries to pursue FiveRobo to test out his new Star Five mecha, he fights Sairagin on planet Saira in hopes to get information out of him. After a brief battle, the giant informs the warrior of Fiveman's location on Earth, worrying about the team's safety in the process. Personality to be added Arsenal * As a natural giant, Sairagin merely uses his giant size to his own advantage; at one point attacking Fiveman with huge sharpened pencils. It also has a backpack that it wears on its back while on Earth. It also demonstrates some knowledge of sumo. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Appearances * Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **''Ep. 7: The 45m Grade-Schooler'' **''Ep. 19: Red Fighting Robot'' References Category:Galactic Warriors Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Redeemed Monsters